


Turn at Last to Home Afar

by Kenzi_Ro



Series: The One with Hills and Bends [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur's part came out more angsty than expected, Bilbo wants to go home, Friendship, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Gen, Good-byes, Thorin is a troll, but dumb, homecomings, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi_Ro/pseuds/Kenzi_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is making plans to return to the Shire before the winter snows close the passes over the Misty Mountains. Despite their Uncle's orders, Fili and Kili take it upon themselves to muster the Company and convince Bilbo to remain in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn at Last to Home Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over on the hobbit-kink meme, and has been slightly expanded here.
> 
> Original prompt & story : http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=465086#t465086

\-- **Thorin** \--

Thorin studied Bilbo. He was wearing the same mulish expression that he'd had when he admitted to giving away the Arkenstone, and insisted that he was only doing it to save the Company. At the time, Thorin had ignored him and nearly thrown him off the wall, before being put in his place by Gandalf. Granted, it had taken nothing less than war to open his eyes to his foolishness, but he rather thought he should make a point of not dismissing his friend this time; Bilbo would go right ahead with his plans no matter what Thorin said.

"I cannot provide an escort for you, Mister Baggins. Our dwarfs are needed here in Erebor if we are to finish our assessment of damages before the mountains become impassable."

"Of course," Bilbo tapped the map between them, "I understand, but if I am to make it back to the Shire, I will need assistance of _some_ sort. As King Under the Mountain, I thought it best to ask you first."

Thorin considered the map. "I can arrange passage to Long Lake and then to the palace of the Wood Elves, but I'm afraid that's as far as my reach extends."

Bilbo nodded thoughtfully. "Gandalf mentioned that he would be staying with Beorn for some time. If I leave within the fortnight, I should be able to catch him before he departs."

Thorin helped the hobbit collect the maps. "I will arrange your supplies and passage."

"Thank-you. I know it's an inconvenience."

"Hardly." Thorin gestured him to the door. "If you are not claiming your share of the treasure, aid in returning to the Shire is the least I can provide you with."

Bilbo laughed. "Again, thank-you my friend."

Thorin inclined his head and watched the hobbit trot down the hall towards the living quarters. After a moment he leaned against the wall. "You can stop skulking in the shadows, boys."

With identical worried expressions Fili and Kili stepped out of the shadows. "Is it true?"

"Is our burglar really leaving?"

Thorin snorted. "Bilbo is free to stay or leave as he pleases. At the moment, he wishes to return to the Shire."

"But-"

"You are not to pester him about his decision. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Uncle."

As Thorin disappeared back into the antechamber, Kili turned to his brother. "We're not really going to just let him go, right?"

"Of course not!" Fili clapped him on his shoulder. "With the Company behind us, I'm sure we can find a way to convince Bilbo to stay."

 

\-- **Dwalin** \--

He'd learned of their hobbit's intentions from Thorin first, when the King asked him to find a pair of soldiers to accompany Bilbo to Men's encampment on Long Lake and then on to the boarders of Mirkwood. The King had strode off quickly, muttering about dealing with Thranduil and no doubt imagining all manner of nasty things happening to the Elf King. Granted, Dwalin would be the last to blame him for such thoughts, considering the delight the elves had taken in shoving the Company into cages.

Fili and Kili had run up to him not moments after Thorin disappeared and stumbled over each other in attempts to outline their plan. It was, in comparison to other plans they'd had, harmless; but Dwalin and many other Dwarves of Ered Luin had long ago learned not to indulge the Durin heirs their mischief. Unfortunately, Dwalin also knew that such action would only lead to them attempting to act on their own, often with more outrageous actions than originally planned.

He'd learned to be wary of the stubborn nature of the Line of Durin when he and Dis were barely eleven.

By the time he was twenty-six, he'd learned to be cautious of the mad light in their eyes when any of the Durin siblings proposed any sort of action.

He'd only learned to _fear_ the Line of Durin when Fili and Kili had managed to lead half their class in revolt over penmanship lessons, and subsequently broken seven bones each, terrified their guards, and spent the next day and a half wandering in the lower mines of Ered Luin searching for dragons to slay. Dwalin would never forget the _pride_ in Dis' eyes as she lectured them over their foolishness, or the _glee_ in Thorin's as he helped them plan their next revolt.

That was the day Dwalin had realized trying to stop the Line of Durin from doing anything was impossible; it was safer for everyone if you went along with whatever scheme they had and tried to mitigate the consequences from the inside.

So, really, there was no mystery as to why Dwalin was stalking down Erebor's halls in search of Mister Baggins, or why, when he found him, he started the way he did. 

"I hear you're thinking of leaving, Burglar."

Bilbo started, obviously not at all expecting to find Dwalin in front of him so suddenly. "Have you heard about that then?"

"Aye." Dwalin crossed his arms. "The road will be dangerous. A great many orcs and goblins were displaced by the Battle. You'll be beset at every turn. They'll gut you as soon as look at you. You might never reach your Shire."

With each point, he took a step forward until he was looming, ever so slightly, over the hobbit. For a moment, just a moment, Bilbo hesitated, like he was about to agree. Then he smiled. "Are you trying to scare me, Mister Dwalin?"

Dwalin grumbled and attempted nonchalance as he stepped back, but only managed to achieve petulant instead. It had been months since his intimidation tactics had worked on hobbit. While Dwalin was proud of the spine Bilbo had grown during their travels, a small part of him mourned the bumbling, flustered creature that had squawked and spluttered at him the night they'd all gathered in Bag End. 

Bilbo's smile widened, almost as if reading Dwalin's thoughts. "I'm afraid it won't work. I'm not the same gentle-hobbit I was when we left the Shire."

"Aye. That's the truth of it." Dwalin put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "I said you had no place with us, no place in our quest-"

"Well actually, you said there was no place for me in the Wild. Not being able to fight or fend for my self and all."

"I was wrong and hasty in my judgement." He squeezed the shoulder in his grip before releasing. "You've more place among us that even Gandalf guessed." 

"Thank-you." Bilbo smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I was looking forward to seeing the caravans arrive." He clapped his hands. "Dinner?"

"Aye. I could go for that."

"Good. I'm famished." Bilbo laughed. "You Dwarves eat far too few meals. It's no wonder you're all so grim!"

Dwalin nodded and, over the hobbit's head, caught the eye of the two eavesdropping Princes. They shot him identical pouts at his failure.

Thankfully, he'd long ago become immune to those sorts of looks.

 

\-- **Balin** \--

"My brother tells me you've decided to return to the Shire."

"Has he sent you to try your hand at scaring me out of the trip?"

Balin laughed and settled on the bench across from Bilbo. "Oh aye. He's convinced that his wild tales of bloody raids and massacres weren't enough, and he thinks I can be more - how did he describe it? Brutally disheartening." He winked at the hobbit. "I'm under the impression my brother's taken a few too many knocks to the head over the years."

Bilbo laughed at the fond expression on the dwarf's face. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you could tell a disheartening tale if your life depended on it."

"Thank-you, lad. There's not many in our Company that appreciate a good tale."

"It's different, I think, when you've lived it." Bilbo set aside the charcoal and paper he was using to plan his trip. "I'm sure the Company wouldn't enjoy my tales of the Quest half as much as my cousins in Tuckborough will."

"Perhaps you're right." Balin smiled. "Is there anything I can say to convince you to stay for the first caravans? I could use a friend to help tell the story of our adventure."

Bilbo laughed. "I don't know what good I would be. I'd fumble my words and ruin the entire thing."

"You sell yourself short! Our kin would love to hear a first-hand account of how you saved us from Troll, Orc, Spider, and Elf alike."

"If only the mountain passes remained clear all year …" Bilbo smiled. "Erebor's citizens will just have to wait until I return for my tales." 

"Can you promise you will return?"

Bilbo looked at him and Balin could see the negative there before he spoke. "I've discovered, over the course of this adventure, that there is very little that can be promised, my friend. I can only promise that I will do my best to return in a, relatively, timely fashion."

Balin sighed and stood up. "I suppose that's the best I can ask, then. Good afternoon, Mister Baggins."

"Good afternoon, Balin."

Outside the Hall, to the King's nephews slumped against a pillar at the shake of Balin's head. Failure, again.

 

\-- **Dori** \--

"Mister Bilbo!"

"Dori! Hello!" Bilbo stifled a grimace as he attempted to balance the various maps and books he'd been referencing. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you were thinking of leaving us!" The dwarf smiled and relieved the hobbit of part of his load. "But surely, you're not going to go so soon. You've barely seen Erebor."

Bilbo grimaced at the thread of accusation in the statement. "Unfortunately, I do or I doubt I will ever make it back over the Misty Mountains."

Dori frowned. "Surely you could wait until the spring thaw?"

Bilbo laughed. "I could, my friend, but I fear if I did there would be nothing in Bag End to return to. If I am to keep my relatives from looting the place, I must leave soon. Now, I really must bid you good afternoon. I promised to return these to the library before the evening meal, and your brother will have my head if they're late."

Dori chuckled, and dutifully helped Bilbo arrange the rest of the maps in his arms. "People fear me, but I have always maintained that Ori was the most dangerous of our family."

"People that don't agree have obviously never seen him when his books are in danger." Bilbo nodded to Dori and trotted off in the direction of the newly reopened library.

Looking to the side, Dori raised his eyebrows. Fili and Kili frowned in response. Turned out the third time was not the charm.

 

\-- **Fili & Kili** \--

They were sitting, huddled together, in one of the recently unblocked side passages discussing their plan.

"We're getting nowhere."

Fili grimaced in agreement. "Yes, well, only Balin and Dwalin and Dori have talked to him."

"Seven left."

"Plus the two of us."

Kili waggled a finger in the air. "Do you think we should-"

"What are you two whispering about?"

They started in surprise and had Bilbo's hands not caught their shoulders, they would have fallen backwards. The hobbit chuckled as they scrambled to their feet.

"Mister Boggins!"

" _Baggins_ , Kili, Baggins."

"Of course! Lovely weather we're having today!"

"Yes, excellent day so far, wouldn't you say Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo gave them an odd look. "We are, currently, in the lower levels and outside, it's been raining for two days."

"Err-"

"Mister Baggins! I'm shocked!" Fili placed his hand over his heart. "Surely an intelligent hobbit like yourself would know that only good weather follows bad."

"Yes, aren't you looking forward to the rainbows, Mister Baggins? Erebor's known for it's rainbows."

"I thought it was known for it's resources and history."

"It's known for both!"

"Obviously."

"Of course." Bilbo folded his arms. "This whispering has nothing to do with the fact I'm planning to make the return trip to the Shire."

At mention of the Shire, both Princes launched themselves at the hobbit; an awkward movement considering both of them were larger than the hobbit, but Bilbo was quite firmly wrapped in two strong sets of arms.

"You can't leave, Mister Baggins! Because, uh, because-"

"Because Uncle needs at least one hobbit-hug a day or he'll slip into a coma!"

Bilbo looked at the two in bemusement. "He'll what?"

"Slip into a coma! Then where would Erebor be? Kingless and destitute!"

"Kili…"

"Oh, he's right, Mister Baggins. It's a terrible disease. Why, every winter Mama would have to travel to the Shire and get a willing hobbit to come back to Ered Luin with her just so Uncle wouldn't sleep the whole winter long!" Fili flapped the hand not holding Bilbo in emphasis.

"Exactly. There was one time he was helping me with my arrows and fell back dead asleep - SMACK! - and broke five!"

They shared a grin before Fili took up the story. "And another time, he didn't wake up until Mama threatened to kiss him and then he swore he'd hug every hobbit he saw to keep such a terrible fate from happening!"

Bilbo didn't look convinced. "Uh-huh."

"I suppose a dragon carried me off next, and our dear Dwalin had to rescue me?"

"Exact- Uncle!"

Thorin was standing behind them with arms crossed and a frown on his face. Both Princes disengaged from Bilbo with a strangled shriek. "What have I told you two about telling tales?"

"A lot and we promised Bombur we'd help him in the kitchens and we were supposed to be there an hour ago and bye Mister Bilbo!"

Fili was sprinting down the hallway before he'd finished. Kili followed almost immediately. "Wait for me Fee!"

Watching them flee, Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't wait until my sister gets here."

"They do seem to be a bit of a handful." Bilbo laughed. "Wild imaginations."

"Trust me, Master Baggins, you truly have no idea."

 

\-- **Nori** \--

Nori took a deep breath and shot Thorin's nephews a glare over the hobbit's bent head. "Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo looked up and smiled. "Nori! Sit down, my good sir!"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would join me for a walk." Nori held out a hand. "Your papers will come to no harm, you have my word."

Bilbo looked down at the pile and back up to the hand. "Alright. I suppose I could spare a few minutes. Just a few mind you."

"On my honor." Nori held out a hand and grinned. "I'll have you back in no time at all."

"If I thought you had a lick of honor in any of your bones, I'd believe you."

They laughed and it was with a deft hand that Nori escorted Bilbo out of the library. In the weeks since Erebor's reclamation, Bilbo and the dwarves had explored as far as they dared, wary of unstable stairs and broken support beams. Bilbo, being far lighter than his companions had ventured furthest into the deeper halls, but always he had been wary of losing his way. The Company had been quick to warn him of Dwarvish labyrinths: passages that fed into each other and were utterly impassable for any without a Dwarf's head or long years of experience in such tunnels.

Nori absolutely loved them, and they were the thing he missed most about Erebor during their exile.

Grabbing a lit torch from the wall, Nori gestured Bilbo to follow him down a side passage. "It's not far, Mister Baggings, and the way is intact."

"Just don't leave me behind again. I'd hate to miss my caravan back to the Shire because you thought it would be funny to let me wander around the back ways."

Nori laughed. "It was only the once, Bilbo. I promise on my brother's honor not to do it again?"

"Would that be Ori's honor or Dori's?" Bilbo grinned. "Because I'm not sure I entirely trust Ori's honor any more than yours."

Their laughter echoed in the passage, and Nori slapped a hand on Bilbo's back. "Dori's, of course! His honor's a clean as a babe's!"

Bilbo's chuckle abruptly turned into a low gasp as their passage opened up. "My goodness, what is that?"

"Night stones are what we call them," Nori answered, "and they're one of mountain's few treasures that aren't mined."

"They're beautiful." Bilbo breathed. "How are they reflecting the torches like that?"

"They're not." Nori grinned. "They glow with their own light. If their children are young, parents will come to these caverns and chip away small bits to put beside the beds. Their light never dims and I'm sure most of our company would admit to having a few of these by their childhood beds."

"I thought you didn't mine them?"

"We don't. What good would they do to you surface-dwellers? You've got the light of the moon and stars at night." Nori shrugged. "We prefer the dark, and the Mountain provides these lights for our children."

Bilbo nodded absently and stared at the walls. "Would it be alright if I chipped off a bit?"

"I don't see why not. They're not valuable as a regulated commodity."

"Which means you gain nothing by stealing them."

"There is that."

Bilbo tugged lightly at a chip of the stone and made a delighted noise when it came free in his fingers. "I shall have to put this in my treasure box."

Nori frowned as he lead the way back up the passage. "Your what?"

"Treasure box. I've been collecting bits and bobs to show the children back in Hobbiton. The lads and lasses are always excited to see strange new things."

"Well," Nori paused as they reached the main levels. "There are at least a dozen other caverns with similarly ... unique contents. I'd be happy to show you around."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Bilbo beamed. "I'd go out myself, but I don't have the time to get lost in these tunnels."

Nori smiled. "Of course, though it could take a few months..."

"Oh." Bilbo's face fell. "I suppose ... well, we'll just have to get through what we can in the next week."

"Aye." Nori nodded and ignored the twin looks of disappointment from the Princes. "That we will."

 

\-- **Ori** \--

Ori glowered at his brother as Nori deposited Bilbo back in his seat. It was plainly obvious that he'd not succeeded any more than Dori had, and after an hour of Fili and Kili bothering him about his 'strategy', Ori was not looking forward to taking his turn. Nori, the damn scoundrel, probably knew that from the grin he sent Ori's way before biding Bilbo a pleasant good-day. No sooner was Nori out the door than the Princes' heads appeared around it to stare at Ori.

He shot them a withering glare, which they promptly laughed at and disappeared. With a sigh, he made his way over to Bilbo's table. "Need help with anything, Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo gave him a warm smile. "Not particularly. Mostly I'm just looking at old passes through the Mountains. I'm positive that there has to be one that's relatively safe and intact without having to go all the way around."

Ori frowned. "If you went around, you'd not have to hurry your trip. You wouldn't have to worry about the winter snows."

"Oh yes," Bilbo tapped his chin. "But going around takes nearly an extra month, if all goes well and more if it doesn't. I'd also have to deal with the Big Folk that live there."

"Men aren't all that bad. I've a few friends I could contact if you like?"

"No, that's quite alright, Ori." Bilbo gesture to the old map in front of him. "I'd much prefer the riskier, but swifter, passes over. I do intend to get back to Bag End quickly, after all."

"Of course." Ori nodded and bit back a sigh of disappointment. "Do you have all the books you need?"

"Oh, yes." Bilbo traced a finger over one of the spines. "You know, I'm positive that I have a set of books like this back in Bag End."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother bought them, shortly before I was born. Never could read a dratted word of them." Bilbo smiled at him. "I'll make sure to have them sent over for you." He turned back to the books with a pensive frown. "I'm sure I could find a Ranger to bring them. They're always careful with packages..."

"You - you could bring them yourself. When you come back, I mean."

Bilbo snorted. "I doubt it. I'm not going to want to bring much with me the next time I leave the Shire, and I'd be terrified of something happening to them. Besides, the Rangers are good folk, and they're always happy to do you a service."

Ori knew nothing of Rangers, or their ways, so he just nodded in agreement. Behind Bilbo, Fili and Kili glared at him and stalked away from the library in a huff.

 

\-- **Oin** \--

Bilbo was flitting around the room, measuring the sizes of bottles and occasionally weighing them in the satchels at his side. Had he to guess, Oin would wager that the hobbit was trying to fit the entirety of the healing room into them. He was systematically working his way down a list, comparing the Khuzdul on the paper with the labels on the bottles. Though what he needed birthing pain salves for, Oin would never know.

Or the herbs to stop a woman's monthly bleeds.

Oin peered at the last item Bilbo had picked up and snorted. _Labor inducing syrups_ , indeed.

"Laddie, I think you've got the wrong list."

Bilbo looked up and frowned. "No I won't! Shifts the blame on two cave men last night."

"What?"

Bilbo sighed and pointed to the ear trumpet that Oin had left on the back table. Dutifully, Oin retrieved it and placed it to his ear. Speaking slowly, Bilbo repeated himself. "No I don't. It's the same one you gave me last night."

"Give it here." Bilbo handed the parchment over and Oin nearly let out a loud guffaw of laughter. "Laddie, you've got the wrong list."

"What?!"

"It appears you've been looking at a midwife's inventory, not the traveling medicines I gave you."

"But ... how?"

"The princes, laddie, unless Kili's handwriting has changed in the last fortnight."

Bilbo looked furious. "Those - those _DEVIANTS_!"

"Calm down, my lad." Oin folded the inventory carefully and stowed it behind a bottle of headache draught. "They're only acting out 'cause they'll miss you once you leave."

Bilbo deflated before his eyes. "Oh."

Oin patted his shoulder. "They'll get over it, soon enough. Now, why don't you and I gather what you'll _actually_ be needing."

 

\-- **Gloin** \--

It hadn't been hard for the Princes to convince Gloin to try his hand at convincing their Burglar to stay in Erebor, especially not after they pointed out that of the entire Company, Gloin probably had the best cause. Bilbo had quite publicly stated that he was looking forward to meeting Gloin's family when they arrived.

It wasn't hard to find the hobbit to remind him of that statement. "You can't leave yet, Bilbo, you've not met my wife and son."

For a moment, Bilbo looked stricken. "I am sorry, but I cannot delay."

"They'll be here before the passes freeze, and I know Gimli would delight in your stories of the Shire." Gloin smiled. "He is an eager lad. Did I tell you how he schemed to come along with us?"

"You shared a few of your favorite stories." The hobbit grinned; it had been many months since the Company had decreed that Gloin could only share one story of his son per day, unless asked for more. He'd taken it with good humor, well aware that he bragged more often than not, and that most of his companions had been there for the majority of his son's antics. Bilbo alone had sought him out for more tales. "But I don't think you mentioned that one."

Gloin laughed. "He's a good lad, with a fine head on his shoulders, but he inherited my recklessness and his mother's beauty, rather than her craftiness. Seven times he sought to trick us into taking him, and seven times he proved to be his own downfall!"

Bilbo laughed as well. "He'll grow into it, as my aunt Myrtle says, or he'll find a partner to compliment his strengths."

Gloin laughed again. "With my lovely wife's luck, it'll be an elf. Not a shred of luck in her body." Gloin wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You'd like her, my Ronia."

"I should like to meet her sometime, when I come back." Bilbo nodded. "She's not a wanderer, is she?"

"Oh no. She likes the home hearth more than all else, and loathes the open road. She'll have my head for moving us here, I'll wager."

"You'll have to introduce me, or leave instructions for your son to do so, should she really take your head!"

"Aye lad, I will. It would be much easier if you stayed for the winter."

"I really can't." Bilbo shrugged. "I've talked to Bard and the last party west leaves within the week, and I'd prefer to avoid traveling alone for as long as possible."

"He's a good man, Mister Bard."

"Aye, and a good peer for Thorin."

"Who is?"

With a start, both companions turned to look at the dwarf behind them. Thorin's gaze was steady and Gloin chuckled as he drew back from the hobbit. "Will you be wanting our Burglar's company, my lord?"

Thorin nodded and Bilbo laughed, as he always did when the Dwarves of the Company called their king by such titles. The usual "It's only Thorin, Gloin!" accompanied the laugh and, just as usual, it brought a small smile to Thorin's lips and a softening to the grim lines that he'd worn for so long.

Bilbo was a dear friend to them all, but after so many years of self-enforced solitude, it was Thorin that benefited most from the hobbit's good cheer and friendliness. Free from the hanging doom of Smaug and the yearning for Erebor, Thorin's regal bearing had become absolutely magnificent, and his smiles flowed far easier than Gloin could ever remember.

For that alone, Gloin was sorry to see their hobbit go. 

 

\-- **Interlude with Thorin** \--

As Gloin disappeared into Erebor's depths, Thorin turned to Bilbo. "Fili and Kili had barricaded their door and are refusing to come out."

"I suppose you'd like me to come and see what use I can be?"

Thorin nodded gratefully. "I fear their more likely to listen to you than me."

Bilbo laughed. "That's because you're their uncle. I'm the fussy hobbit that yells at them and whacks them with spoons when they try to sneak off with my food."

Thorin let out a bark of laughter. "Yet, despite smarting knuckles, I do believe they will miss that spoon while you're gone."

"Your lads are strange, my friend. Very strange."

Laughter followed in their wake as they made for the Royal wing.

 

\-- **Fili & Kili (& Thorin)** \--

It was a face-off. Or would be, if there weren't a door between the two parties.

"We're not coming out until Bilbo agrees to stay!"

Thorin growled and slammed his palm to the door. Beside him, Bilbo frowned. "Are they serious?"

"In intent?" Thorin's face was drawn with a resigned annoyance. "Yes. In actuality? Hunger will drive them out soon enough."

"That's what you think!" Fili's voice argued.

"We got enough food to last a month!" Kili added.

"And how much of it is left?" Thorin countered.

A pregnant silence followed, broken after a moment by Kili's tentative, "Half of it?"

Thorin smiled and Bilbo laughed. "Boys, you're being ridiculous!"

"Are not!"

" _Boys_."

The door cracked opened to reveal Fili's frown. "We don't want you to go."

"And you think barricading yourself in your rooms will work?" Bilbo shook his head. "You're acting like children. What happened to the Princes I've come to know?"

"They're protesting." Came Kili's voice from inside.

Thorin growled. "I will tell your mother of this if you're not out here in five seconds, Kili."

"No."

"Will you come out if I promise to come back?" Bilbo's smile was cheerful and honest. "Because I will."

Kili materialized beside his brother. "You promise?"

"Of course!" Bilbo stuck his hands on his hips. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we do! You're our Burglar!" Both Princes chorused.

"We're only worried that you'll be too tempted by your armchair and books!"

Thorin gave them an odd look, but let Bilbo respond. "I'm not the same hobbit that left Bag End, my lads. I daresay my armchair and books would become rather dull after too long. A bit of travel would do nicely to keep life interesting." 

"You _promise_?"

"Kili ..."

"Hush, Thorin, it's an easy promise to keep." Bilbo placed his hand over his heart. "I promise that when I have things settled at Bag End, I will brave the road to Erebor again."

The Princes looked at each other. "We'll hold you to that."

 

\-- **Bifur** \--

It had been many years since Bifur had lost his words. He'd been gifted with foreign tongues, and their loss was terrible. He was forced to rely on a translator or to use crude gestures where before he could speak eloquently at great length. The first years of his silence had been difficult, cut off from the Men and Elves he counted as friends. Their eyes had been as bleak as his when he opened his eyes and nothing but rough, guttural Khuzdul left his lips. For a time the spoke to him as they always had, as one of the Troupe, with the crudeness of Men and the lyrical syllables of the Elves.

Then, when it became clear he could never return the gesture, they wept together and Bifur left their company.

He'd turned away from his Chosen family and returned to his blood kin. His cousins welcomed him with somber faces and he'd allowed himself a full two years of grieving before he boxed the memories of his Troupe away. Then he'd gotten on with his life.

He'd lost his understanding of the Westron alphabet when he'd lost his words, but he struggled and cursed for hours to write their Burglar a message, when the Princes requested his aid. Bofur had assured him it was legible and correct when he handed it over for inspection, and he'd taken it quickly to the hobbit.

_Do not leave. Stay. Please._

Bilbo took the sheet from him and his face crumpled at the words. "Oh, Bifur, no. I'm sorry, but no. I have to go."

A wave of grief rose up in Bifur at the apology. He'd hoped that he'd not lose any of his new Chosen family so soon, especially not one that he'd grown so deeply fond of. The only one of their Company not to know Khuzdul, Bilbo had dedicated himself to learning what hand gestures he could. Even when the stilted communication proved inadequate, the hobbit's diligence had warmed Bifur's heart, and reminded him of the hobbit lasses of his Troupe, who'd been as dear as sisters, cheerful and loyal.

Carefully, Bifur curled his arms around the hobbit, and hugged him tight. If Bilbo had chosen to leave, Bifur would see him off with a stout heart and no accusation in his body. So many years ago, Bifur had chosen to leave his Troupe, and though their sorrow had been plain, they'd sped him on his way with wishes of good health.

Bifur would do no less for Bilbo.

 

\-- **Bofur** \--

"You're leavin' for sure this time?"

Bilbo looked up from the pack he was arranging things in. His face softened at the sight of Bofur in the doorway. "I am. I've got to get back to the Shire before I lose the nerve all together."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"I - umm …" Bilbo looked down at the pack. "Hobbits, well, we tend to identify ourselves on where we live. We find a hole, or one is passed down to us, and we fill it up with who we are. Pictures, books, furniture, _doilies_ ," he shot Bofur a smile, "are all there to remind us of who we are, to make it a home. Bag End is my reminder that I was a Baggins, and there are things in it that I truly cannot imagine living my life without."

"Is it really that important?"

"I - I know it's clutter, and unnecessary, but part of me is still back there, waiting for this part," he tapped his chest, "to get back and gather it all up. It would be, no ... I can't be home if I don't have those things with me." The hobbit made a strangled sound of frustration. "I don't know how to describe it, Bofur. I won't be content here if I don't go back. It wouldn't be _home_ without those things."

"Couldn't Erebor …" Bofur trailed off with a shake of his head. "No, you're right. You have to go home. We can't ask you to give that up."

"Oh, my dear friend," Bilbo's hands settled gently on his arms, "don't weep, it's not the ending of the world."

"Oh aye, I know. I know." Bofur rubbed a few of the escaping tears away. "I'm terrible with goodbyes is all. Never could get the hang of them."

Bilbo laughed and offered him a neatly folded handkerchief. "It's not good-bye, just an extended 'See you on the 'morrow'."

"Aye. I like that." Bofur blew his nose rather loudly. "Its always good to promise something when you leave somewhere. Means you have to keep it."

"Well, I shall. It might take me a bit, but I'll be back. For a future tomorrow." Bilbo smiled at him and didn't complain as Bofur pulled him into a tight hug.

If he held it longer than most, or if Bilbo felt the few tears that trickled out, he didn't mention it.

 

\-- **Bombur** \--

After the Princes had shared around their plan to keep Bilbo from leaving, Bombur had avoided the hobbit outside of mealtimes. It wasn't hard, with the Dwarf being busy in the kitchens and Bilbo running hither and thither as he prepared to leave. He heard briefly from the others that Bilbo seemed determined to leave and that none of them had had any luck. Bombur knew he'd do little better.

He was a miner's son, and after Erebor was lost, his family had traveled from town to town. By the time he was twenty, he'd seen more farewells than most saw in a century. He'd long ago resigned himself to their sorrow and the emptiness they left behind. He knew his kin were not so hard-hearted. Bofur loved his friends fiercely and could never quite bring himself to let them go in his heart. Bifur still mourned the strange family he'd had in his Troupe, and the loss of a new friend would keep him silent for weeks.

Bombur felt no resentment for Bilbo's desire to return to the Shire, and so when he came to inquire about a bag of way cakes, Bombur already had them made and neatly wrapped. 

"Oh thank-you!" Bilbo's eyes creased with his smile. "I was so worried I'd lost my chance because I'd forgotten!"

Bombur chuckled. "I remember the growling of your stomach, Mister Baggins. If you don't get lost, those should keep you from starving until you get back to the Shire."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I hardly starved."

Bombur snorted and pointed the ladle he was using at the hobbit. "You lost a good forty pounds, Mister Baggins. Hobbit or not, that was terrifying to see."

"I wouldn't have if the trolls and goblins hadn't taken our food." Bilbo pressed his hand to Bombur's arm. "But thank-you, for worrying about me, and making these. Can I do anything to repay you?"

"Keep yourself well, Mister Baggins." Bombur patted the hobbit's hand. "Safe passage on your journey and warm welcome when you reach your home."

 

\-- **The Company** \--

When Bilbo departed Erebor it was with a send off from the entire Company. They gather at the gates and each in turn wrap him tight in their arms.

Dwalin's knuckledusters brush his back and his voice is rough. "Keep yourself safe, Mister Baggins."

Bilbo nods and savors the uncharacteristic affection of the hug before he turns to Balin. "Save a few stories for me to tell, and don't make me into a heroic warrior. I'd never be able to live up to it."

Balin laughs as he takes his embrace. "I promise nothing, laddie."

Dori, Nori, and Ori surround him as one and he's positively _dwarfed_ between them. Dori smiles when he lets go and Nori presses a small ornament of knotted thread and stones into his hand. "Hang it in your window. It will keep you safe, and the night stones will guard your sleep."

Bilbo smiles and tucks it into his pocket. "Thank-you, Nori."

Ori lingers and Bilbo lets himself be drawn into another hug. "I'll find a Ranger as soon as I got to the Shire. We'll have those books here soon enough."

"I'd rather have you."

Bilbo laughs as he's passed to Oin and then to Gloin.The brothers smile at him and squeeze tight. When he steps forward, Bombur is first of his family and he repeats the prayer he'd spoken the previous evening. "Safe passage and warm welcome when you reach your home, Mister Baggins."

"I expect both, my dear fellow." Bilbo smiles at him as Bifur scoops him up into his arms. Several harsh sentences of Khuzdul leave Bifur and Bilbo traces the runes for promise and friendship on the Dwarf's shoulder.

Bofur is the first to cry, and he sniffs loudly when Bilbo leans in to hug him. "Bofur-"

"It's just the goodbye lad, nothing to worry about." Bofur scrubs his nose and smiles. "See you on the 'marrow?"

"Yes, a future 'marrow and I will be back."

Fili and Kili are skulking behind their uncle, so Bilbo moves towards Thorin first. "Thank-you, Thorin, for your help."

"Think nothing of it." Bending forward, the King embraced his friend. "May Mahal speed your journey and bring you home safe."

Smiling, Bilbo held out his arms to the Princes. "Boys?"

Quite suddenly, they're both in his arms, and they hold him so tight he feels he will be squashed to jelly. It takes not five seconds for Bilbo to realize they're both crying. "Oh, no, boys. Don't cry. Please."

Fili mutters something into Bilbo's shoulder and Kili shakes his head. "Can't stop Mister Boggins. We've already tried."

Bilbo laughs and sniffs loudly when it turns into a sob. "I shan't be able to leave if you keep crying! A-and I really must go!"

"You can stay. Erebor's got plenty of room." Fili murmurs. "We could even build you a hobbit hole and garden."

Kili nods his agreement against Bilbo's shoulder. "It would be perfect. You'd be happy here."

Bilbo opens his mouth to respond, but Thorin scowls and pulls his nephews back before he can. "Enough. Bilbo has elected to make the trip to the Shire, and it is selfish of you to waylay him."

"Unc-"

Thorin growls and shakes Kili slightly. "He left without warning to aid our quest, and now you begrudge him the desire to return?"

Both boys hesitate a moment before shaking their heads. 

"It's alright, Thorin." Bilbo smiled. "Goodbyes are never easy, even if they're temporary."

It takes mere seconds to get the small cart of items he was taking to the shire attached to the pony and Bilbo up on it's back. With a soft tap, the pony begins walking. A chorus of 'farewell's and 'safe journey's come from behind him, and Bilbo twists in the saddle to see them. 

"Promise you'll come back!" Fili shouts.

"My dear dwarves," Bilbo laughs and waves as he calls back. "Do you really think I won't? The roads will be much easier now, and I daresay one could make a right holiday of the trip."

 

 

\-- **Bilbo** \--

The journey home had been longer than he expected. When he had made the trek with the Company, it felt like the leagues had flown by, even when they were not on the back of Eagles. Perhaps it had been the secretive nature of the quest or the fear that they would arrive too late.

Now, he lingered in the warm homes of Elrond and Beorn as he hadn't before, enjoying their company and recounting the adventures that had occurred after the Company left their halls. Even the Palace of the Wood Elves proved to have soft beds and good company, now that a tentative truce had been called between the elves and dwarfs. He spent a long time at each, enjoying fine food and peaceful nights.

Yet, he could find no contentment there, for Home lingered like a promise on the horizon, drawing closer with each bounce of his cart or _clomp_ of his pony's hooves. He'd been away for far longer than he'd ever intended when he left and he was eager to see the familiar sights and friendly faces. His adventure had taken him over hill and under, through dark forest and bright dragon fire. He'd made friends with elves and men and dwarfs, and called a wizard a companion. His words were already rattling around his head for the book he intended to write. He'd even thought of a good title.

The Journey was behind him, though, and home was ahead. He could almost feel the warmth of the fire on his feet and the company of friends in sunny afternoons. Good food and drinking songs as ale was passed around. The cool of rich earth under his fingers as he tended his small garden. 

Dusk was falling as he rounded the final bend in the path. He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face when the familiar sight of Home's front door came into view.

Ahead on the path, the light of a lantern glowed. "Who's there?"

"Tis I, Bilbo Baggins!"

"Mister Baggins?" The lantern bobbed closer. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me." Bilbo slid off his pony with a sigh of relief. "I'm back."

"Truly?"

Bilbo was saved from repeating himself when more voices called out from the darkness. "What's going on out here? It's time for ale and making merry!"

"It's Mister Bilbo! He's back!"

A chorus of "Bilbo?" and "Mister Baggins?" was faintly heard before the pounding of feet preceded a veritable explosion of bodies out of the darkness.

Another chorus of "Bilbo!" and "Mister Baggins!" rang out and Bilbo found himself buried quite effectively in the middle of a pile of arms and legs.

Then came the questions and exclamations.

"We've missed you, Mister Bilbo!"

"You're not leaving soon, are you?"

"Do you know what we've gone through?"

Bilbo barely got out a brief "What on earth are you all talking about?" before he was swept back into the many-bodied hug.

"You'd gone away, Mister Baggins!"

"We thought we'd never see you again!"

"It was _terrible_!"

A soft chuckle broke through the clamor and Bilbo managed a short glare between the mass of arms around him. "Didn't you remind them I was coming back?"

"If they never thought to ask, it serves them right." Thorin smiled. "Welcome home, Mister Baggins."

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just ignore the fact that the entire company being present at the gates when Bilbo comes back is HIGHLY unlikely … or we could pretend that Thorin is a troll devious bastard that decided Bilbo's return would be the prefect time for a Company reunion-night-shift-on-watch.
> 
> Also, there are a couple of related one-shots that I've got planned (including, but not limited to: Ori's books-via-Ranger, Bifur's Troupe, Nori & Bilbo's Cavern Exploring Adventure, and Night Watch with Erebor's Princes). When I have them completed, I'll be adding them to this series, so keep an eye out if you're interested!


End file.
